crossfirenepotismsquadfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxx
(main color) (hair/goatee/tail) (horns) (iris) |nationality =British |interests =Reading Studying Getting treatments for his depression Being with his friends and family |powers/_abilities =*Alcokinesis *Computer Operation Intuition *Mathematics Manipulation |friends =Sarcasm Keiko Sofia Orion Beary Morton (one-sided) Emmy |enemies =People who rude towards women Zet Morton (one-sided) |relatives =Mix (young brother) Mommy (mother) |lover(s) =Keiko Sarcasm }}Maxx is a mostly golden goat, who not part of any squads, but can be played as a secondary character. Biography Maxx is a golden goat who Mix's older brother and Mommy's firstborn son. He looks similar to his young brother, except having more hair and kinda taller than him. He is loving and caring towards his family, especially Mix, because of he is the only brother he has. Maxx can be a bit irritated and angry at him for making troubles, he sometimes hit his head with a ruler or a book, and pinch his ears and cheeks. Despite that, he still cares about Mix. He is currently a college student and studying for perfecting his education. Maxx has some troubles with noises, causing him to lose concentration. He can get easily annoyed by, not only noises, but also annoying characters and non-sense scolding by people. He will yelling at people who make noises. Other than being a college student, usually he is worked as a tutor and teaches some children at his house from noon to afternoon. He is teaching them about biology, science, physics, and mostly, mathematics. Sometimes he also teach about English and languages, even though not really much. Maxx suffers from depression; he is tending to feel very pessimistic and worthless, always being irritable, having difficulty on sleeping and oversleeping, as well having headache and thoughts of suicide. He is often crying and feeling quite sad. He always go for the treatment and medication of his depression. Maxx is also suffering from alcoholism, usually when he drink alcohols, his personality changed into aggressive and compulsive. He will yelling and angry for no any reasons, and hitting people, even losing of consciousness after drinking too much alcohols. Maxx will vomiting and feeling quite dizzy when awake. Personality and traits Maxx is shown to be a very intelligent and logical-thinking character, he also seem down-to-earth and sensible. He do not really believes in supernatural being and paranormal, as well mythical things, he always thinking that there are some kind of logical explanations that cause of disasters and deaths. Maxx is also shown to be very gentle towards women, he dislikes hurting nor insulting them. If there is a woman hit him, Maxx will be just confront her and scold her a bit. Since he has depression, Maxx's expression is usually shown to be gloomy, sad, or have no interests. There are some moments where he smiles, but it is only happened 10% chances. He has very low enthusiasm and eagerness, so make him quite rarely smiling. Maxx can gets very stressed and irritated so easily. As mentioned above, his personality can changed when drinking alcohols, Maxx will become very aggressive and compulsive. He is yelling and scolding people for no reasons, he will blackout for few days even weeks. Maxx will awake and vomit after that. Physical appearance Maxx has golden hair and goatee, a small tail, cerulean blue eyes, and long horns. He wears a pair of blue goggles that placed on his head, a white shirt, a red jacket with white stripes on both of its sleeves and a black pants. At other times, Maxx wears different clothes but still has red colors. As a tutor, he wears a black long-sleeved shirt with red vest on it, a red tie, a brown pants with belt, and a pair of black shoes. Instead of goggles, he wears a pair of black glasses. Gallery Go here Trivia *His goggles is same as Mix's, only it is colored blue instead of purple and always placed on his head. *He speaks in British Cockney accent, though he can speaks fully-English without any accents. *Although he is good at several subjects, he is very bad at arts, physical education, and sociology. *According to the creator, he has hyperopia and quite problems to see nearby objects. *Although his eyes colored blue, it is actually confirmed to be his contact lens. *He is pansexual and has on relationships with Keiko and Sarcasm. *Before reached to age 18, he is used to be a troublemaker and prankster. He is now changed after aged 18. *He usually calls Morton "fatso", "fatty", and "dumb-ass". Sometimes he calls him "plump" and "dimwit". Category:Goats Category:Pansexual Characters Category:Males